Sorrow and Sadness
by xXxjustbecausexXx
Summary: Jonathan wants to tell his best friend Grace that he is in love with her. But before he gets a chance to, she gets ran over by a car in front of his eyes. Really emo-ish. R&R if you please. Any criticism welcome ONESHOT


I own plot, characters, and blah blah blah. I have just read the fanfic** Pink Rose **by **Xelia Phyx **and that is what inspired me to write this one. It is going to be very angsty and sad, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it. I'm in an emo mood, so I hope you like it if you read it. I wrote this while listening to the song Sorrow and Sadness... (hence the name) it's just a piano song, but it made me cry while I wrote this. If you are feeling brave, I encourage you to listen to the song while reading this... it's beautiful.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Grace Hope Linian_

_Beloved Daughter and Friend_

Jonathan read his best friends tombstone. He slowly walked to the other side where he read her now famous quote.

_"If I had to choose between you and breathing, I would use my last breath to tell you I love you..._

He closed his eyes as a single tear snaked down his face. Memories of the last day he spent with her came flooding into his mind.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well, when do you think you are going to be able to come over?" Jonathan asked his best friend Grace through the phone reciever. "Well, I can come over in a few minutes if you would just shut your yap and let me get ready..." Grace replied, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling with excitement. Today was their Friendly Friday. They always got together since they were 13 and watched movies or played games.

"Oh, well I'll let you go then." Jonathan said, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "Alright, see ya soon!" Grace replied right before a click was heard. Jonathan set down the phone and began pacing his room. He was nervous about tonight because he was going to do something huge. He hadn't realized it until a few days before, that silly little truth. Troublesome little events that led up to one amazing conclusion.

He was in love with his best friend.

Not that stupid pitiful thing that everyone else called a crush. It was full blown love. He didn't exactly understand it, but he knew that it was true. Every one of her actions made it harder and harder for him to breathe. Every smile she gave him, every playful joke she would retaliate back at him when he insulted her. Her amazing eyes and her smell. That intoxicating smell she had.

A voice broke him free of his thoughts. "Jonathan!! Grace is here!" He quickly looked over hismelf in the mirror and scurried out of his room. He stumbled down the stairs and finally made his way to the living room. Sitting on one of the couches was Grace her blonde hair up in a ponytail and her signature snoflake p.j.'s on.

"Took you long enough, don't ya think?" Grace asked when she finally caught sight of her best friend. He was wearing blue plaid p.j.'s and a gray soccer shirt covered his finely toned chest. She gave him a small smile which in turn made his stomach flip-flop.

"So what movie did you bring tonight?" he asked her, finally regaining his composure. "Oh! I completely forgot about telling you this. I got your favorite movie!" Grace replied. "You got Hitman?" he asked stunned. She HATED that movie. Well, actually hated was too weak of a word for that. She wanted to rip up every single copy of that movie, murder everyone who played in that film, and then shoot a roicket to Pluto with the remains of it all.

"No, retard. I got Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." Grace retorted, disgust showing on her face that he would even mention that movie. She jumped off of the couch and grabbed her bag. She pulled out the movie and shoved it into the DVD player. They both waited for a few seconds as the menu popped up and Grace hit the play button. She returned to her seat and patted the couch cushion next to her.

"Are ya gunna sit down or what?" she asked, giving him a strange look. He rolled his eyes, laughing at his own stupidity and sat down next to her. He could feel the warmth her body gave off and couldn't understand why he was shivering so badly.

"Do you need a blanket or something?" Grace asked Jonathan. She could feel his muscles rippling across his body as he shivered, and it wasn't exactly helping her pay attention to the movie. He gave her a deapanned look and shook his head, and turned his attention to the movie, or so she thought.

Jonathan continued glancing next to him, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, or imagining the fact she was there. He hadn't been this close to her body since the day they were shoved together in the backseat of a car with around 6 others. It made him slightly uncomfortable because he wasn't exactly sure how she felt towards him so he tried his hardest to shake all of his thoughts of her out of his head.

"Ya know, I think Harry and Hermione are going to get together in the end." Grace said, finally breaking the silence between them, which normally wasn't there on these occassions. "Nah, I think Ron and Hermione will. It's obvious that they like each other." Jonathan replied, putting his opinion into the matter.

"Well, I know they like each other, but do you honestly think it will work out between the two? Hermione and Harry get along on a whole better level." Grace retorted. Jonathan shook his head and rolled his eyes. He knew where this argument would lead them. They would always fight over the stupidest things.

"Okay, just forget I said anything." Jonathan said. He really didn't want to risk telling her that he loved her over something as stupid as that. "So, um, I kinda wanted to tell you something..." Jonathan began. Grace looked over to him. "Let's just say I kinda like this chick, but I don't know how to tell her..." he said when he realized that he had her full attention.

"Really?" Grace responded, her heart breaking inside. She knew that he hadn't liked her like that.It was obvious. She avoided eye contact with him, so he wouldn't see her pained expression. He avoided eye contact with her because he was nervous as anything.

"Well, I'd say just tell her, straight to her face. If you wait, you won't have the chance to, and she'll be gone." Grace said, giving the best advice she had. She felt in her hoodie pocket for her cell phone and changed the volume on it to make it look like someone was calling her. She picked up the phone, put it to her ear, and began talking.

"Yeah... mhm. Okay, I'll come. You're sure there isn't any other choice? Fine, see ya soon." Grace said to whomever was on the other line. (No one...) "Look, I have to go home and babysit, so I will see you tomorrow or something. Just keep the movie until I see you again." she explained to Jonathan.

She grabbed her rain-coat and put it on over her clothes. "'Bye, Jonathan." Grace said. It felt like one of those heart-wrenching good-byes that made it seem like he wasn't ever going to see her again. He gave her a soft smile and offered to walk her home. She declined and opened the door to leave. As soon as she walked out the door, Jonathan realized she had left her purse. He quickly picked it up, realizing that this could possibly be the chance for him to tell her he loved her.

He ran outside and called out her name. He watched her slowly turn around and see him holding her purse. Then, as if time had begun slowing itself, a car rammed into her, sending her flying to the corner of the streets. Jonathan watched in horror as he saw her hit the curb, her blood flying everywhere. The driver stopped his car and scrambled out, just as Jonathan dropped all of her belongings and ran to her side.

"Grace... oh my God, are you okay?" he screeched at her. Blood was pouring from her wounds all over her body and her brown eyes were glazing over quickly. "No... please don't die on me he muttered. "I-I can't feel any of my body..." she whispered out to him. He held her to his chest and began sobbing, letting his tears run down his face.

The driver had dialed 911 and reported the accident while he held her. "Jonathan, I-I don't thi.. think that I can... can make it through thins." Grace said, her voice barely audible. "No, everything is going to be alright, Grace. You aren't going to die. You can't..." he whispered back to her fiercly. "Jonathan, I know I'm going to..." she said, a small smile playing accross her face. "Death, like many other things, is ineveitable." she quoted softly.

"Grace, no, you can't leave me here... I-i... I love you, Grace! I've been wanting to tell you that for a while now... please, just don't die on me." Jonathan said, his emotions spilling over into his mouth and being pushed out through his tears. With that being said, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away, Grace was struggling for breath. With her last breath of air, she spoke. "I love you, too..."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I hope you enjoy reading my amazingly sad story. It was inspired by the quote that was on her gravestone as well as Xelia Phyx... read her story if you liked mine because hers is way better!


End file.
